


Story Idea/Prompt

by Torchwood3



Series: Harry Potter Raised by Rock Bands or Celebrities [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: Here is a story idea
Series: Harry Potter Raised by Rock Bands or Celebrities [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722295
Kudos: 3





	Story Idea/Prompt

Harry finds out that his mother has a cousin in America by the name of Brian H. Warner and trys to get a hold of him to try and get out of the Dursley's.

2019 timeline. 

Before Hogwarts 

Smart Harry Potter 

Eventually Goth Harry Potter 

No Changing his name. Last name is ok though. 

Harry was born July 31, 2008 or 2009 if u want.

What do you think guys do you want to do this prompt? Should I do it?


End file.
